Fixing Mistakes
by MyBurrow
Summary: Ron and Lavender are dating, and Hermione feels betrayed. Will Ron make it right? [6th year]{AU}


**A/N: This is a 6** **th** **year AU fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling and all of that stuff**

"Hermione, don't you think you are being a little harsh?" Harry asked her as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, lying her bag down by her feet.

"Absolutely not! He deserves this." She said annoyed.

"Oh yeah? What did he do to you?" Harry said, a slight smirk growing on his face but he tried to hide it.

"He is dating that no good, gossiping tramp!" Hermione replied harshly, Harry chuckled. "What is so funny?" She asked turning her torso toward him and placing a hand on her hip.

"I just don't see how Ron dating Lavender would effect you so much." Harry lied, he knew exactly why.

"I can't deal with you right now, I'm going to the-"

"Library. I know."

"Actually, I was going to say common room. Thank you very much." She said, standing up from the table and grabbing her bag roughly.

"Does that mean I can have the rest of your food?" Harry said, without waiting for an answer he started scooping Hermione's food onto his plate. She just rolled her eyes and left the great hall.

"Lavender stop." Ron said seriously as lavender was playing with his hair and rubbing his chest. She didn't stop.

"Lavender I mean it. I am trying to eat." Ron said growing extremely annoyed. She drew her hand down and crossed them over her chest, pouting.

"Why do you hate me Won-Won?" She said in a pouty-baby voice, taking her hand from their crossed position and wrapping them around his arm.

" _Dear Merlin._ I don't hate you Lavender! But I _do_ hate when you decide to _grope_ me in public like this!" He said shaking off her grip from his arm. She quickly regained it, but this time hugging him full around.

"If you don't hate me, can I have a kiss?" She asked trying to gain ground on his tall figure to reach his lips.

"My lord Lavender! No!" he said gripping her shoulder and pushing her non-aggressively back down into her seat. "You know what, when you learn how to be my girlfriend without needing to touch me at all times, talk to me, but for now, we're done!" He said storming off.

"But! WON-WON!" Lavender whined standing up to follow him. Jogging after him and grabbing his arm. This time he wasn't gentle, he shook her off. "Please Won-Won don't break with me! I'm sorry! Won-Wooonnn?" He didn't pay any attention to her, he went to the common room. Eventually he heard Lavender break down in tears and run off back to where Parvati and Padma were sitting.

As Ron reached the portrait hole, he said the password and entered, but before he stepped fully in, he heard soft crying. _'Who is-'_ Ron's thought was cut off to see Hermione on the couch with her knees tucked into her chest, her eyes resting closed on her kneecaps.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He said as more of an exclamation than a question, running over to her and sitting next her.

When she looked up at him her eyes widened, but then she sighed and looked away from him. "Honestly Ronald, you are the last person I want to see right now." She huffed drying her eyes quickly with one hand.

"Hermione, I know you have been mad at me, but I really want to know why. It has been mentally killing me not being able to talk to you without you ignoring me or yelling at me. And I can't take it any longer. So please tell me what I did so I can either fix it, or so I can know why I've lost one of the best things in my life." Ron spoke as though he had planned this all out, but the truth was he hadn't, he was just speaking what he felt.

Hermione looked at him and tears began to well in her eyes again. A shot of guilt hit Ron like a freight train.

"Oh Merlin 'Mione I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He said wiping a tear from her cheek as it fell.

"No Ron. You didn't. It was just really sweet what you said." She replied.

"So why are you crying?" He said pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back, it was best feeling he had ever felt in his life. When they pulled apart she answered him.

"It's Lavender." She said shortly.

"What did she do to you?" Ron said sharply standing up from the couch.

"She didn't do anything Ron." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him gently back down to sit with her again. But as she started to let go of his hand Ron thought fast and laced their fingers so she couldn't let go. She stared at their hands for a few seconds, but didn't stop him. Normally Ron wouldn't act this way with Hermione, but he missed her more than he could explain, and frankly, he needed this.

"Well… If it makes you feel better I broke up with her." Ron tried, and luckily it worked. He saw he eyes brighten through the tears and she smiled, pulling him into an other hug. He didn't know why though.

"Please tell me you will never get a girlfriend again? It's the worst thing ever to me." Hermione said into his shoulder while hugging him.

"If you never get a boyfriend again, I can agree. Because _that's_ the worst thing ever to _me_."

Hermione chuckled though the tears. "Deal."

"I have a question though, why is it the worst thing ever?" Ron asked, hoping with every fiber in his body that she would answer a certain way.

"Oh uh… because um… I don't- Uh." Hermione rambled lifting her face from his shoulder and looking at him. Ron took what he could get and dived in deep. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her.

' _Dear Merlin, she's kissing me back!'_ Ron thought, but stopped thinking as Hermione deepened the kiss. Ron brought his other hand up to her face and wiped the leftover tears from her face with his thumb.

Finally they broke apart. After they were done catching their breath they realized that somehow Hermione ended up sitting on his lap facing him. But neither of them cared.

"Hermione."

"Hm?" She asked laying her head on his chest as he lay down on the Gryffindor couch, she on top of him still.

"I think I'm going to have to break that deal we made earlier." He said. Hermione sat up, looking like a dagger has just been plunged into her heart.

"Let me finish love." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She reluctantly and slowly rested her head back on his chest. Ron reached a hand up to stroke her hair. He had always wanted to do that.

"I'm assuming that I will have a girlfriend in the future eventually, and hopefully as soon as possible. But not just _any_ girlfriend. Are you picking up on this yet here Hermione?" He said smiling down at her.

She smiled back and nodded.

"So…?" Ron asked.

She nodded again and just as Ron began to smile even wider, Hermione caught him in another kiss.

 **~*~THE END~*~** (fin.)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, favorite it and leave a review! I would love to know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that your beautiful faces have an amazing day/night!**


End file.
